The present invention relates to an improved set of tongs for handling articles normally movable by a person without power assistance. Manually operable tongs have been known in the prior art as useful in gathering up items that the human hand finds difficult to accomplish efficiently; for example, fallen leaves, vegetables, spaghetti and the like. Also, tongs may be employed to pick up and transport unsanitary material, such as garbage or refuse, to the proper container or disposal area. Tongs have further use when it is necessary to maneuver very hot and cold things, such as charcoals and dry ice. Removing solid material from liquid solutions presents another situation where the tongs may be successfully employed.
Many previous tongs have had the disadvantage of not being able to prevent the escape of the articles from the tongs' grip after enclosure within the tongs' jaws. This is especially true when the solid material is associated with liquids such as water, oil, and the like.